


The Second Date

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e11 Adrift, Flat Holm, Ianto Jones-Centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Ianto Jones, fluff with a tiny bit of sadness, vague but non-graphic depictions of mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: Ianto is feeling unsure about whatever it is he has going with Jack. So he's very surprised when Jack suggests a second date. Set sometime after "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" but before "Adam".
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Second Date

Ianto was making boxes in the archive. It was a task that required concentration but not active thought. He had to work with the special alien-containing insert which was slippery and didn’t always mold to the acid-free archival cardboard. That ultimately made the cardboard quite springy meaning it had to be folded just so in order to stay together.

It was annoying but it allowed him to focus on the task and not think about Jack and his mounting frustration with their relationship. No, was it a relationship? Maybe a Shagship? An Arrangement? Whatever it was...

Since Jack had returned from his disappearance, things had appeared to be moving in a good direction. Their first date had been lovely. The easy intimacy he had with Jack helped him push through his awkwardness at being on a date in public with a man. Their dinner was full of laughs and flirtation.

And then Jack had surprised him with a James Bond double bill at the Electro. They didn't make it to the second film because half way through _Diamonds are Forever_ Jack started drawing shapes on Ianto's leg with his finger which meant Ianto couldn't concentrate. By the end of the film Jack's hand had moved higher on Ianto's leg and Ianto’s pants were starting to get tight.

So when, during the break between films, Jack had suggested that maybe another film was a lot of sitting in uncomfortable cinema seats and they might be more comfortable at Ianto's place, Ianto didn't even care that he would be missing _Live and Let Die_ , he'd hustled Jack out of the theatre into a cab.

Ianto reflected, as he and Jack lay stretched out on his bed naked and sweaty, the past two hours had not, in fact, been more comfortable than sitting in movie theatre seats but they had been infinitely more fun.

But after that... the Rift got busy and things happened. And it had basically turned into: a shag in Jack's office to burn off their anxious energy from a Weevil hunt here, Jack showing up drunk and horny at Ianto's place in the middle of the night there.

There was no more talk of dates or Jack having missed Ianto, or Jack's feelings at all. Jack remained a closed book. And it was true that they were each becoming *very* knowledgeable about the ins and outs of each other's bodies. But Jack still remained a mystery to Ianto in all of the ways that mattered. He kept his secrets close to his oddly hairless chest.

And Ianto wasn't sure what this meant. Was Jack this secretive with all his lovers or was this, whatever it was, with Ianto just a blip in time for Jack.

The box Ianto was folding popped out of his hands. That's what he got for not concentrating. He bent to pick it up off the floor when he noticed Jack standing in the doorway of the archive watching him with a bemused expression.

"You look so cute when you are distractedly folding archival boxes." Jack said.

Ianto rolled his eyes but smiled.

"It reminds me of the distracted look Francis Bacon used to get when he'd paint naked portraits of me. I think he destroyed all the paintings though, what a shame. They were shockingly erotic..."

"Sir? Did you need something or did you just come down here to tell me stories about your famous lovers?"

"No!" Jack clapped his hands together. "I came to ask: are you busy on Saturday?"

"Well the Electro is doing a _Star Wars_ marathon but that's not important. Do you need me to work Saturday?"

"Not at all. Am I a monster, making you work on the weekend? No, I wondered if you were up for date number two?"

"Oh?"

"I thought date number one went well so..."

"Yes." Ianto said awkwardly. "Yes... Yes."

Apparently he was going to respond to all of Jack's offers of dates in a weird distracted manner. Why did Jack asking him out always wrong foot him like this?

"Great!" Jack smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Meet me at the harbour, by the chip shop at 1 pm sharp. Wear something comfortable."

"But where?"

Jack had already turned and headed out of the archive. "It's a surprise!" He called back as he climbed the stairs.

************

Ianto arrived at 12:50 because it was impossible to break his habit of being early for everything. It was a gorgeous day. The water sparkled and there was a light breeze. Ianto thought about how he never really had time to explore Cardiff since he had come home again. The most he saw was through the window of the SUV as they sped to collect a Rift gift or as he ran through the back alleys of downtown as he was chasing a Weevil.

He spotted Jack emerging from the tourist office and striding towards him, his coat flapping from his momentum. Of course, Jack had told Ianto to dress casually and then had gone ahead and worn his usual uniform of great coat, blue shirt, suspenders, slacks, and brown boots. Ianto wondered if Jack thought he was a superhero and this was his costume. Today he had a large backpack on this back.

"Beautiful day!" Jack exclaimed as he reached Ianto.

"Indeed, sir"

"Ianto, this is a date, please call me Jack."

"Sorry, Jack. So what's the plan?

"Right, come this way, Mr. Jones!" Jack clapped Ianto on the back and led him to a nondescript motor boat tied to the dock.

Jack jumped into the boat and held out a hand for Ianto to climb in.

“We’re going on a boat ride?”

“Sometimes, it’s not the destination but the journey,” Jack mused, “but this time it’s the destination that matters.”

He pulled the cord on the boat, the motor roared into life, and they were away. It was too loud on the boat to talk so Ianto just watched harbour getting smaller and then the scenery whizzing by. Eventually they neared a small circular island.

“Of course!!” Ianto yelled over the motor. “Flat Holm!!”

Jack cut the motor as they coasted into a dock.

“Have you been before?”

“Never! I always meant to. We had an exhibit on the history of the island when I worked at the Cardiff Museum. I helped do some of the research and write the artifact captions. It has such a long and fascinating history and the flora and fauna here is quite unique!”

Had Jack known what a history nerd Ianto was and picked this spot? Knowing Jack, there was probably some other reason for this location but Ianto decided that he would just pretend his somewhat flighty and closed-off lover had listened when Ianto talked excitedly about museums.

“You’re such a nerd.” Jack said with a huge grin. When Jack said things like that it never sounded like an insult.

Jack tied up the boat whilst Ianto climbed out and was already excitedly looking around at the wild grasses near the dock.

“Did you know that Flat Holm is one of only five places in the UK where Wild Leek grows?” Ianto said excitedly as Jack came up to him.

“I did not. I’m sure there’s quite a lot about Flat Holm that I don’t know. Let’s explore a little and then I need to tell you about something here that I don’t think you know.”

That sounded a bit ominous but Ianto was too giddily excited about finally seeing the island that he had read so much about to notice.

They wandered around to look at the ruins of the cholera hospital, to see the lighthouse, and everywhere Ianto pointed out facts and trivia about the island. Jack looked delighted at each fact. Ianto couldn’t tell if Jack was humouring him and he decided he didn’t care.

Eventually Jack steered them to some picnic tables. “Let’s have some lunch, I have some things to talk to you about.”

Jack opened his pack and pulled out some Tupperware containers.

“Cheese and pickle? My favourite!” Ianto exclaimed as he opened his.

“I thought you’d like that.”

They both ate their sandwiches but Jack seemed less enthusiastic than he had been.

“This is a wonderful date Jack! I’ve wanted to come here for so long. Thank you.”

Jack smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” Ianto asked.

“So I am sure you are wondering why I brought you here. Other than... Well I didn’t know that you had such an interest in the island, to be honest.”

“Is it something about aliens? Are there aliens here? A Weevil colony?”

“Not exactly. Well, okay. It relates to the Weevils. So you know how the Rift brings us space junk and Weevils and other weird things?”

:Yes, I am aware of what our mission is…”

“Ha ha. Well, it takes things too.”

“Oh…”

“People as well. There are hundreds of missing people in Cardiff. Some of them have run away or are living on the streets. But… a significant number of them were taken by the Rift.”

Ianto tried and failed to keep his jaw from dropping.

“You mean? But where did they go?”

“Indeed, where did they go? Other places in time and space.”

“But…” Ianto’s brain was running a mile a minute. “From what you’ve told me, the universe isn’t a gentle place. There’s a lot of pain and violence and... Wait but we’re here. Why are we here? Is this a spot for Rift activity? No, it’s not on our maps for hot spots.”

He looked questioningly at Jack. Jack nodded as if to say “go on, you’ll get there.”

“Okay, so it’s not a hot spot. But Flat Holm is isolated, heavily controlled in terms of access. There are secret tunnels all over the island that smugglers used in the 18th century. Jack?”

Ianto was horrified by the idea forming in his mind.

“Jack, these poor people who get taken by the Rift? Do… do they come back? Does the Rift return them?”

Jack leaned back and nodded. He was looking at Ianto with a mix of sadness and admiration.

“This is a lot right now. But… okay Jack, did you set up something? Like a holding cell? No they’re probably broken and need help. You would be kinder. Did you set up a hospital for Rift returnees on Flat Holm?”

Jack’s face was all dueling impulses to look grave and also proud of Ianto. Jack being Jack, the proud face won.

“Aha! I knew it! I knew you would get it! Ianto Jones you are so brilliant!” He had jumped up from the picnic table and was pointing excitedly at Ianto. “You are a brilliant, compassionate, and just devastatingly sexy man!”

Ianto blushed a deep red.

“And yes we’re talking about poor unfortunate souls who have been broken and mangled by the worst that this universe has to offer. But Ianto, when you blush like that it makes me want to bend you over this picnic table and have you right here!”

Which of course just deepened Ianto’s blush.

“Time and place, Jack.” He admonished without heat.

“So, are we here to see the hospital?”

“Yes, I mean, if you are able to handle it. It’s incredibly upsetting, Ianto. These people, they had lives, they had people who loved them, people who depended on them. And they are just so broken, so scarred. So deeply different from who they were. It’s horrible. We can’t return them to their families, you see?”

“Because there is no way to explain their trauma without explaining the Rift?”

“Exactly. Ianto, seriously, stop being so smart, it’s making me really horny which is completely inappropriate right now.”

“You’re the one who brought me to a Rift hospital on a date.”

“Touché. Are you ready to see the hospital? It’s… well it’s upsetting. We do the best we can for them but, Ianto, it’s not enough. It’s never enough.”

Jack had that haunted look on his face again.

“Alright, I understand. Let’s go.”

“One more thing, please don’t mention the Rift. The staff think the patients are the victims of medical experiments gone wrong. It’s not worth it to explain the Rift let alone have them worrying about being taken by it.”

Ianto nodded grimly.

They packed up the tupperware and headed out. Jack led them to what looked like old military ruins. There was a concrete staircase that led to a door. Jack took out a key card and swiped it, opening the door.

The hospital was clean but old and it smelled of disinfectant. Each room had a chalkboard on the door with a name on it.

“Jack!” A Black woman in scrubs with a compassionate face waved to Jack. “Is this your visitor that you mentioned?”

“Helen! Yes, he’s the very one. Helen, please meet Ianto Jones! He’s an invaluable asset to my staff.”

“I see…” Helen’s eyes sparkled like she knew that there was more going on between Jack and Ianto. “So nice to meet you Ianto. Jack has sung your praises to all of us. He’s been talking about this visit for weeks. Welcome to Flat Holm. I have to warn you, the patients can be a bit upsetting. We do our best for them but… They have endured a lot of trauma.”

“I understand. Thank you Helen.”

Jack led him through the facility. The few patients they encountered were, just as Helen had said, severely traumatized. Some had physical scars, others you could see the pain in the vacantness in their eyes. Some of them screamed, some of them picked at their skin, some rocked back and forth. It was horrifying but it was something else. The nurses were gentle and kind. They seemed perfectly attuned to their patient’s needs.

Finally Jack had completed his tour. They stood at the door with Helen.

“Thank you both for showing me this.” Ianto shook Helen’s hand again.

“Thank you for coming. And your calm. Sometimes we get new hires and they just freak out their first time here. It really upsets the patients.”

“This is…. Well it is not a happy situation. But Helen, I must commend you. The care and love that I witnessed from you and your staff? It’s astounding. Thank you so much for all that you do for these people.”

“Oh! Why, thank you.” She turned to Jack and said in a conspiratorial tone. “You keep this one, do you hear? I like him.”

Predictably Ianto blushed and Jack looked proud.

********************

Ianto hadn’t noticed how oppressive the atmosphere was in the hospital until they were above ground again. They sat at one of the cliffs and looked out over the Bristol channel.

“I don’t think it’s just about keeping the Rift a secret.” Ianto said thoughtfully.

“Oh?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“No, I mean, it is that. But, it’s a compassionate thing. The scars - both the physical and emotional - they are so deep. I don’t know how a family deals with that. Better to think your loved one just up and went to London. Or drown in the channel. No one wants to see a loved one in that much pain and anguish. It’s too cruel.”

Ianto was embarrassed to discover he had tears in his eyes.

Jack turned and cupped Ianto’s face in his hands.

“I knew this was the right decision. I knew you would get it. I knew that I wouldn’t have to explain why this place exists or why the families can’t know.”

He leaned in and gently kissed Ianto. The feeling of Jack being tender, Jack slowly, tentatively slipping his tongue into Ianto’s mouth, filled Ianto’s heart with so much longing. He kissed Jack back, exploring his mouth the same way. Most of their kisses were passionate clashes of teeth and lips and tongues. Kisses that lead them to tear at each other’s clothes, desperate to feel the skin underneath. This kiss lacked that urgency. But Ianto felt it bonded him to Jack more than ever before. It was a raw and intimate kiss. It was full of all the feelings that Jack could never put into words. Eventually they broke apart to breathe.

Jack gently ran his hand through Ianto’s hair and looked at him like he was a treasure.

“When did the hospital start?” Ianto asked.

“I started it in 2000 when I took over Torchwood. As you know from the files, all of the previous members were dead and the Institute Director Alex left me in control just before he died. They had two Rift returnees in the cells with the Weevils. It was shocking. So I found a place to put them where they would be cared for and they would be as comfortable as was possible for them to be.I just couldn’t… There are too many lost people in the universe. Too many who have been broken and tortured. Even if I can’t fix them I have to do something for them.”

Ianto got the feeling Jack was talking about something other than the Rift returnees.

“Why did you keep it a secret?”

“Because it is upsetting. It’s a lot to take on. Not everyone could handle this.”

“But you told me.”

“I did.” Jack said in his inscrutable way.

Jack looked out to the channel and sighed.

“I’m so sorry to bring you to such a depressing place on our second date.”

Ianto had definitely had more upbeat dates in this life. Lisa was so fun-loving and full of positive energy. His first dates with her involved ridiculous adventures around London and laughing till his sides ached.

But Ianto had never been on a date like this. This was like Jack - as intensely private as he is - pulling back the curtain on his life, just a fraction. It was him motioning for Ianto to peer inside. The part Jack showed him was small, a mere fraction of all that lay in Jack’s past. But he was being shown something that Jack hadn’t trusted anyone else at Torchwood Three with. This wasn’t something that you showed to someone you were merely in a shagship with. Jack wasn’t one for grand declarations or even putting his feelings into words at all. With Jack it was all about actions. And Ianto realized this has been a pretty big and important action.

Ianto reached over and took Jack’s hands in his.

“Jack, this is the best date I have ever been on in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this bit of, mostly, fluff. This is my first time ever posting fic and I am a bit terrified. I'm doing a pandemic-rewatch of Torchwood and it occurred to me that Jack telling Ianto about Flat Holm would probably be a big step in their relationship.


End file.
